


Somebody had to write this (so why not me?)

by who_la_hoop



Category: AO3 Tags, Meta - Fandom
Genre: All of the tags, Are these even really tags?, Gen, Holy tags Batman, I'll stop adding tags now, Is this enough tags?, TAGS!!!, Tags oh god tags help me I can't, There Is a Reason for All These Tags, USE ALL THE TAGS, a misuse of tags, asinine tags, idek what these tags are, ninja stealth tags, tags are not a joke, what are tags, who reads these tags anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/This%20is%20a%20stupid%20fanfiction%20and%20I%20shouldn't%20have%20written%20it">This is a stupid fanfiction and I shouldn't have written it.</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20have%20no%20shame">I have no shame.</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Don't%20like%20Don't%20read">Don't like, don't read.</a></p><p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Abandon%20Hope%20All%20Ye%20Who%20Enter%20Here">Abandon hope all ye who enter here . . .</a>
</p><p>(A little piece of silliness, wherein the above summary, dubious poem below, author notes and accompanying tags are entirely composed of existing AO3 freeform tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody had to write this (so why not me?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/gifts).



> [Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Happy) [Yuletide](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yuletide), [Dizmo!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/profile) [Yuletide treat!](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Yuletide%20Treat) [I hope you like it!](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/I%20hope%20you%20like%20it!)

[Why did I write this?](../tags/Why%20Did%20I%20Write%20This*q*)

[omg! I can’t believe I wrote this](../tags/omg!%20i%20can't%20believe%20i%20wrote%20this)

[This fic is terrible](../tags/This%20fic%20is%20terrible)

[I write really terrible things I am sorry](../tags/i%20write%20really%20terrible%20things%20i%20am%20sorry)

[I'm really sorry](../tags/I'm%20really%20sorry)

([Author is not really sorry](../tags/author%20is%20not%20really%20sorry))

 

[Why did I write this?](../tags/Why%20Did%20I%20Write%20This*q*)

[Excuses](../tags/excuses), [excuses](../tags/excuses), [excuses](../tags/excuses) . . .

[This made me write it](../tags/This%20made%20me%20write%20it)

[_Somebody_ had to write it](../tags/Somebody%20had%20to%20write%20it)

[Why _shouldn’t_ I write this](../tags/why%20I%20shouldn't%20write%20this)

[OMFG why did I write this?](../tags/OMFG%20why%20did%20I%20write%20this*q*)

 

[Why did I write this?](../tags/Why%20Did%20I%20Write%20This*q*)

[I can’t write](../tags/i%20can't%20write)

[I write horribly](../tags/i%20write%20horribly)

[I don't even know but this was fun to write ](../tags/I%20don't%20even%20know%20but%20this%20was%20fun%20to%20write)

[This was _worryingly_ fun to write](../tags/this%20was%20worryingly%20fun%20to%20write)

([An excuse to write smut](../tags/An%20excuse%20to%20write%20smut))

 

[Penis!](../tags/penis%20-%20Freeform)

[Penis love!](../tags/penis%20love)

[Synonyms for the word "penis"!](../tags/Synonyms%20for%20the%20word%20%22penis%22)

[All them penis words!](../tags/all%20them%20penis%20words)

([All words for penis sound awkward](../tags/all%20words%20for%20penis%20sound%20awkward).

[Woe is me](../tags/woe%20is%20me))

 

[Why did I write this?](../tags/Why%20Did%20I%20Write%20This*q*)

[Why did people encourage me?](../tags/why%20did%20people%20encourage%20me*q*)

[Why do you people let me do this?](../tags/Why%20do%20you%20people%20let%20me%20do%20this*q*)

[WHY IS NO ONE STOPPING ME?](../tags/WHY%20IS%20NO%20ONE%20STOPPING%20ME*q*)

[God help me why am I writing this?](../tags/God%20help%20me%20why%20am%20I%20writing%20this)

[This is why you don’t give me tags](../tags/This%20is%20why%20you%20don't%20give%20me%20tags)

 

[Why did I write this?](../tags/Why%20Did%20I%20Write%20This*q*)

[Do not ask me why](../tags/do%20not%20ask%20me%20why)

[Please don’t ask](../tags/Please%20Don't%20Ask)

[Don’t even ask](../tags/don't%20even%20ask)

[Just don’t](../tags/Just%20don't)

[I am now forevber broke like srsl sdewasdlalske forvr dead this fic killed me how why no.](../tags/I%20am%20now%20forevber%20broke%20like%20srsl%20sdewasdlalske%20forvr%20dead%20this%20fic%20killed%20me%20how%20why%20no)

**Author's Note:**

> PS. [I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/IM%20SORRY%20IM%20SORRY%20IM%20SORRY). ([Not sorry at all](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Not%20sorry%20at%20all).)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Somebody had to write this (so why not me?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678848) by [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4)




End file.
